MK: Yaoi xD
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: Bueno...este es mi 1er. Fanfic Yaoi en esta pagina que me recomendó una amiga :3 Y sera de una pareja que ME ENCANTA...pero que casi nadie conoce: Kung Lao X Liu Kang Espero que les guste :D PD: si hay algo malo en este Fanfic, díganmelo ya que soy un poco principiante en esto de los Fanfics C:


Liu Kang y Kung Lao no siempre fueron una pareja. Ya llevaba varios años desde que se conocieron. Era un día normal en el templo Shaolin, Liu apenas tenía unos 6 años, mientras que Kung Lao tenia unos 9 años. Liu desde esa edad era un niño muy tímido, tenía miedo a la ansiedad social. Como Liu no tenia amigos, llego un día en donde Liu le pregunto a Raiden:

-¿Papá?-dijo él-¿Puedo "comprarme" un amigo?

Raiden al escuchar eso, esbozo una sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risa. Pero en el fondo le dolió cuando le contesto esto:

-No hijo- respondió aún riéndose- Los amigos no los compramos. ¡Los hacemos!

Liu se puso un poco triste, la cruda realidad le llego de la peor manera, a lo que este respondió:

-Entonces...¿Me consigues un amigo?- volvió a preguntar- Tengo miedo...

Raiden se volvió a reír, y, acercándose a su hijo, se agacho por lo pequeño que era Liu y le respondió:

-Claro!- respondió- Yo se a quien le podrías agradar.

Raiden extendió su mano, para que Liu le diera su mano para guiarlo. Salieron de la casa en donde estaban. Caminaron por un rato, mientras que Liu veía a niños jugando y entrenando con sus amigos, algunos imitando patadas o golpes, algunos jugando con la pelota, etc. Hasta que vieron una silueta de un niño, Raiden al verlo le dijo a Liu:

-Ve hijo - dijo señalando al niño- A él le podrías agradar.

-¿Estas seguro papá?- pregunto nervioso- ¿Y que tal si no?

-¿Tan nervioso estas? Bueno...yo te lo presento ¿ok?- le dijo para darle confianza a Liu.

Liu no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Padre e hijo se dirigieron hacia al niño que estaba sentado en un banco, viendo el paisaje lleno de flores y estatuas de entrenadores Shaolin. Entre más se acercaban a él, el ritmo cardíaco de Liu se aceleraba con más intensidad. En ese momento, Raiden se acerco al niño y le dijo:

-Hola, Kung Lao- saludo- ¿Todo bien?

Kung Lao se espanto por esa sorpresa, pero él no era nervioso como Liu, él era un niño muy seguro de si mismo, mostrando su mejor sonrisa a todo el mundo. A pesar de ese susto, Kung Lao respondió:

-Hola Raiden...si todo va muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿y usted cómo esta?

-Bien- respondió- Ah, si..vengo a presentarte a mi hijo Liu.

Liu sentía que iba a explotar, quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Este mismo se escondió en las piernas de Raiden, estaba a punto de llorar, Raiden le dijo al verlo asi:

-¡Vamos Liu!- exclamo el- ¿No que querías un amigo?.

En ese momento, Liu salió de sus piernas, acercándose al niño de nombre Kung Lao, Este solo le dijo:

-Hola!- dijo el- Me llamo Kung Lao...¿y tu?- dijo extendiendo su mano para que Liu se la devolviera.

Liu Kang al ver ese gesto de alegría de Kung Lao, viendo su simpática sonrisa y su gran seguridad al presentarse ante el. En ese mismo momento, Liu empezó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y perdió todo el miedo y nervios que tenia y extendió su mano, entrelazando su mano en la de Kung Lao, presentándose:

-¡Me llamo Liu!- dijo sonriendo- ¿Podemos ser amigos?

-¡Claro!- exclamo con felicidad- ¡Ven, vamos a jugar!

Liu de esa pequeña sonrisa la cambio a una de felicidad absoluta. Raiden sonrió al ver a su hijo perder ese miedo y esa ansiedad que antes tenía. En eso, Raiden se agacho y le dijo a su hijo Liu:

-¿Lo ves, hijo? Te dije que no era tan difícil.

-Si papá..- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oye Liu...¿Irás conmigo a jugar?- pregunto Kung Lao

-¡Ah si!- exclamo Liu- ¡Ahí voy!

Kung Lao salió corriendo, Liu al ver eso, también salió corriendo a buscarlo, a ver a donde se dirigia. Lo siguió hasta en donde entrenaban los niños que estaban entrenando a ser Shaolins. Jugaron un buen rato con otros niños que se veían totalmente dispuestos a jugar por lo que quedaba del recreo. Pasaron unos minutos, en donde Liu los disfruto con tanta felicidad, emoción y alegría. Pero de repente, apareció algo que acabaría con ello, era el entrenador para niños.

-¡Niños!- grito para llamar su atención- ¡Vengan ya se acabo el recreo!

Todos de alguna manera se quejaron, ya que estaban a la mitad de su juego, pero eso no les importaba mucho, pronto vendría la tarde en donde podrían estar libres por el resto del día y del fin de semana. En ese momento, todos entraron al salón en donde los niños entrenaban. En la clase, el maestro les pedía hacer movimientos y que los niños los hicieran, algunos equivocándose, porque después de todo, son niños. Liu se los sabía de memoria, el era el favorito del maestro, que siempre lo elogiaba.

Después de unas 4 horas de entrenamiento, llego la tarde, en donde obviamente, todos los niños salían corriendo felices a sus cuartos, después de una larga semana de clases. Pero Liu no estaba así, en vez de eso, se acerco a Kung Lao, para platicar con el. Kung Lao estaba guardando algunas cosas, y Liu estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlo. Pero en ese momento Liu tropezó haciendo que se cayera, frente a todos los niños. Liu se avergonzó muchísimo, en eso estaba Kung Lao, quien se acerco a el a ayudarlo a levantarse:

-¡Liu! ¿estas bien?- dijo preocupado- Déjame ayudarte.

En eso, Kung Lao extendió su mano, Liu le respondió agarrándolo del brazo y levantándose:

-S-si, amigo- respondió nervioso- Solamente tropeze.

-¿Seguro?...bueno, cualquiera se puede caer ¿no?- dijo con una risita.

-Si...estoy bien- respondió- Oye, Kung Lao.

-¿Si? ¿que pasa Liu?

-Es que si quieres dormir en mi cuarto hoy- dijo el algo nervioso- Así podemos estar un rato más juntos.

-¡Por supuesto, amigo!- exclamo de felicidad- También le podemos decir a Raiden que nos ponga juntos en la misma habitación ¿te gustaría?

-¡Esta bien!- dijo el- ¡Vamos a mi cuarto!

Salieron del salón, dirigiéndose hacia al cuarto Liu. En ese lapso de tiempo estuvieron platicando de cualquier cosa o de gustos. Al llegar a su cuarto, decidieron jugar un rato, riéndose, disfrutando todo ese momento. Después de algunas horas de jugar, llego la noche y Liu ya estaba cansado y como estaban jugando con sus juguetes en la cama, Liu se quedo dormido, pero en una mala e incomoda posición. Kung Lao era de esos niños que se preocupaba por los demás, dejando a un lado sus cosas para ayudar a otros. Por lo que al verlo dormido, decidió acomodarlo en una mejor posición, arroparlo una cobija y darle un osito de peluche que tenia por ahí. En eso, este decidió acostarse junto a el y acompañarlo por el resto de la noche.

En ese momento, Raiden entro al cuarto. Pensando que iba a ver a su hijo jugando o algo así, pero lo vio durmiendo junto a Kung Lao. Este esbozo sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente a Liu y a Kung Lao, dejándolos dormir juntos.

Liu ya no se sentía solo, tenia ahora a Kung Lao, quien estaría dispuesto a acompañar a Liu por el resto de su vida...la amistad que tenían ellos, era indestructible.


End file.
